


Extraordinary

by marchdecember



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fate, Healing, Invisibility, Jackson was bored, Jimin turns invisible, Jin heals everyone with his cooking, Jungkook likes to freak everyone out with teleporting, M/M, Metamorphosis, Metrokinesis, Namjoon turns into a dragon, Suga basically sets things on fire, Superpowers, Taehyung just moves shit, Telekinesis, Teleportation, jhope is the sun, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchdecember/pseuds/marchdecember
Summary: Jin's sister help the rest of the boys to find their special talentsOrNamjoon turns into a dragon, Jin heals everyone with his cooking, Taehyung moves things around the room, Jimin turns invisible, Jhope becomes the sun, Yoongi sets things on fire and Jungkook teleports everywhere.University/college AUSuperpowers AU





	1. Chapter 1

The tour guide guy rambled excitedly on about the 2 million dollar equipment that we were currently standing next to (which we only got to be in 10 metre radius of _after_ we have been told at least 200 times to BE CAREFUL) that was used for music producing and mixing. He had bright green hair (wow, if they let their staff have that kind of hair, I want to seriously work here) and was one of the most hyper person I have ever met in my whole entire 18 years of my life. Okay maybe not the most hyper. Taehyung was always on the top of the list. Currently, third, second and first years of music majors from Seoul University that were interested in producing music were on a field trip, here at the main building of BigHit entertainment. As I was zoning out from guide enthusiastically telling us about the amazing songs that were produced right here in this very room, literal shit happened. See, some of us were still holding paper cups of instant coffee that got offered to us with snacks earlier on and Minji, a girl that believed she was going to become an idol one day, tripped.

And the coffee WENT EVERYWHERE... if it wasn't for me.

I really wasn't thinking and I really should have thought about it before I made the most stupidest decision of my life. In my defence though, I felt sorry for the 2 million dollar sound system. Time froze. Or paused, whatever you want to call it, and I grabbed the cup that was centimetres away from Minji's hand and scooped the runaway coffee in it when a voice interrupted me.

"What the FUCK?!" I jumped, and lost grip on the coffee cup and it splattered down on the my white blouse (thankfully missing the sound system). And with that, time resumed. I looked up to see a mint coloured hair boy and a silver haired boy both looking at me with their mouth hung open.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Minji shrieked and I realised I had coffee on me. And now everyone was staring at me, first years and third years alike, and the tour guide guy looking like he was about to hyperventilate because OH MY GOD THERE WAS A SPILAGE RIGHT NEXT TO FRICKING 2 MILLION DOLLARS. Great. I waved Minji off, saying it was 'fine' (it really wasn't, my white blouse was stained) and excused myself to go to the bathroom. I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror.

One. There was coffee on my shirt (which was absolutely fabulous)

Two. two (very good looking) boys didn't get paused, which meant they were special too?

Three. Wow, they were right behind me. Thank you bathroom mirrors which probably cost like a thousand dollars each.

"You do realise this is the women's bathroom right?" I asked them. The silver haired boy, probably a second year or a third year, shrugged the question off.

"How did you do that? He asked, his eyes wide open. He was tall, maybe a head taller than me, and his silver hair suited him so well. He had round glasses, a leather backpack slung over his shoulder and just basically looked like he came out of the first page of a vogue magazine.

"Do what?" I asked, hoping I could pretend nothing happened.

"Don't play dumb! Yoongi hyung saw it too! Right hyung? " The mint haired boy, Yoongi, was shorter than the silver haired boy (but still taller than me wow, I’m so short) . His skin was pale, (teach me your ways senpai) and he seemed to have a bored look permanently engraved on his face. I have never even seen someone pull off mint coloured hair as well as he was right now (He looked like sin) and if I wasn’t used to Kim Taehyung being outrageously sexy all the fricking time, I would have actually dissolved by now.

"Yes. That was some crazy shit out there. Wanna explain?" (Even his voice was hot. I swear the universe hated me) I sighed. Nope, pretending nothing happened didn't work.

“Fine, but get out so I can sort myself out. You guys are still in the wrong bathroom.” The boys held their arms up in surrender and backed out of the bathroom, leaving me in peace once again, with my coffee stained blouse and.....

Powers.

I smirked. I could see the boys lingering outside, the reflection of Yoongi's mint hair flickering in and out of the mirror. I shrugged my jacket on, hiding the coffee stained blouse and I closed my eyes and concentrated very very very hard. In theory, if they were special too, I just had to make extra, extra effort to make my powers work on them.

Time stopped. My watch stopped ticking, the hum of the air conditioning came into a halt and I looked outside. The boys were also frozen. And I ran, letting time go again when I safely reached the rest of the group. The enthusiastic tour guide was at it once again, this time, describing the state of the art recording studios they had with absolute soundproof walls. As he was explaining about how they made the walls so soundproof, two pairs of feet jogged up from behind me and then I felt two hands grabbing either side of my arms. I sighed. Wow they really didn't know how to take hints.

"Okay, okay jeesh. Fine. I'll explain after this friggin trip. I need my credits okay?" I whispered turning to look at the silver haired boy. He quirked his eyebrow up but didn't let go of my left arm. I turned and looked at Yoongi. He had a grip on my right arm and I seriously felt like I was gonna be dragged somewhere very soon.

"Give me your phone." I told Yoongi with a sigh. He looked confused.

"Give me your phone and I'll give you my number so you can still contact me even if I run away again." He handed me his phone and I saved my number, called it, took my phone out and waved it at their faces to prove this was the right number and then gave Yoongi his phone back. He looked down to the screen and looked up again.

“Eh? Why did you save your name as coffee?” He asked.

“Because if I put my actual name on it, you wouldn’t remember.” I said, in a ‘duh’ tone. The silver haired boy laughed.

“She’s right hyung, you suck with names”

“Shut up Namjoon” Oh so the silver haired boy was named Namjoon. And he called Yoongi hyung and Namjoon wasn't in my lectures which meant he was a 2nd year, making Yoongi a 3rd year…. Sunbaenim. Ah shit. Wowee what the heck did I get myself into. The rest of the trip went fairly smoothly. (smoothly, even though I had 2 pairs of eyes following my every move and Minji saying sorry over and over again) It was only supposed to be a 2 hour tour and the bus dropped all of us off back at the university before lunch time. I was starting to go back to my dorms to get changed out of this blouse goddammit when Namjoon sunbae and Yoongi sunbae appeared again in front of me. And Seokjin oppa's voice sounded from the left.

"Hey! Suhyun! Wanna have lunch together?" Seokjin oppa jogged over to my side. "I made toppokki! Your favourite!!" He looked like an over excited american eskimo puppy. I could literally see his tail wagging behind him. My brother actually had the worst timing ever.

"Eh?! Seokjin hyung? You know this girl?" Namjoon asked, and for the upteenth time today, he looked shocked. Now it was Jin oppa's turn to be confused.

"Huh? This is my sister, Suhyun. Haven't I introduced her to you guys yet?"

"No?" Yoongi sunbae was saying. "You only told us that you had a little sister, you never introduced her to us." Seokjin oppa just shrugged. "Well, Yoongi, this is Suhyun. Suhyeon, this is Min Yoongi. third year Music producing major. That one over there is Kim Namjoon. He's a second year also majoring in music producing. He's also a friggin genius with an IQ of 148. And this is Kim Suhyun, first year music producing major. Now you met everyone, do you all want to come over and have toppokki?" Kim Seokjin, hospitable to everyone as always.

"Is Hoseok oppa home?" I asked. Hoseok oppa was a second year Dance major that flatted with Jin oppa. He was an actual ray of sunshine. He had the sunniest personality ever, hyper like Tae but a different kind of hyper. He was also the best dancer I have ever came across to meet.

"Yup, he was complaining he hadn't seen you in a while." Jin nodded.

"We'll come!" Namjoon sunbae said. "Your cooking is the best hyung!"

Yoongi sunbae nodded as well. "And I have to see Jhope anyways."

Jin oppa gestured to his car. "Well, get in everyone. Let's go!" I sighed and facepalmed inwardly. This was not going great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first BTS fanfiction! I hope you guys like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Today was probably weirdest day I had ever faced. (okay, there was that one day when Taehyung decided that befriending a pigeon was a good idea). When we got to Jin oppa’s apartment, Hoseok oppa had come running at me with his arms wide open screaming:

 

“Suhyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!” Before tackling me in a hug.  

 

“Can…t.. brea..the..” I choked out as he lifted me up and started to swing me around. 

 

“Ya, Jung Hoseok, get away from my sister.” Jin said as he smacked Hoseok oppa on his head. He headed straight into the kitchen and Namjoon sunbae followed. However a few moments later, he came back, looking dejected. 

 

“Kicked out?” Hosoek oppa asked him sympathetically and Namjoon sunbae nodded sadly.  

Seokjin and Hoseok oppa’s flat was a 2 bedroom apartment, with a kitchen connected to the living room. It wasn’t big, but it certainly wasn’t small either. Yoongi sunbae took over one corner of the couch and Hoseok oppa turned the TV on, as Namjoon sunbae sat on the floor, leaning against the couch.  

I headed towards the rooms and went into Seokjin oppa’s closet, rummaging around for a T-shirt. This blouse needed to get washed ASAP.

The problem was, Jin oppa’s shoulders.  

They were so goddamn big so his shirts were way too big for me. I sighed, and crossed the hall to Hoseok oppa’s room, and grabbed a plain black T shirt and got changed in the bathroom, making sure to soak my blouse in that stain removing stuff Jin oppa had. With the shirt tucked into my jeans, I headed into the kitchen, where Jin was reheating the toppokki and setting the table. I perched myself on the counter and swung my legs around.  

 

“Need help?” I asked, already knowing the answer. Jin oppa shook his head no and continued getting plates out for the five of us. Jin oppa didn’t like anyone touching anything in his kitchen. Everything was how he wanted it to be and he didn’t like people moving things around. 

 

“Soooooooooooo” Seokjin oppa started, gently stirring the toppokki.  

 

I rolled my eyes at his tone. “Soooo what?” 

 

“How was the trip?” He asked.  

 

I grimaced. “It was alright.”  

 

“And the boys? How did you meet them?” Seokjin oppa probed. He took the toppokki off the heat and set it down on the middle of the table. 

 

“Well, the trip was with the third and the second years too. We just kinda.. bumped in to each other?” I said, jumping down from the counter and opening the fridge to look for kimchi. “How did you meet anyways?” 

 

Jin oppa shrugged. “Hoseok and Namjoon were high school friends. And Yoongi is Namjoon’s friend. So we kinda have a squad now?” 

 

I laughed at his word choice. “So you’re the squad eomma?” I asked teasingly gesturing at the food. Jin oppa glared at me and tackled me to the ground, his fingers at the bottom of my ribs. I howled in pain and laughter.  

 

“Oh my god KIM SEOK JIN STOPPPPP” I yelled, trying to kick him off me, laughing never the less. He was so big and heavy to push off. 

 

“NEVERRR!!” Jin oppa yelled, his tickling getting worse and I tried to roll away from him, with no success. 

 

“Jeesh, let the poor girl go Jin hyung” Hoseok oppa, my saviour as always. He zapped Jin on the sides and rolled him off me and sat on him as I tried to regain my breath. Yoongi sunbae had his eyebrows raised, staring down at us and Namjoon sunbae was at the table, already serving himself toppokki. 

 

“Ya, Kim Nam Joon! Wait for us too!” the boys got off the floor and Yoongi sunbae  took a seat too. I sat next to Jin oppa, across from Hoseok oppa, and watched as the four boys dug in, after a chorus of “jal meok-ge-sseum-ni-da’s”  

 

“Wow, you guys eat so much.” I said as I watched them after I finished eating my portion. The three boys, excluding Yoongi sunbae, were going for thirds and I marveled at how much food these boys could eat. 

 

“Well, we are growing boys you know” Hoseok oppa said. I scoffed. 

 

“I think you stopped growing a while ago oppa”  Hoseok oppa looked wounded and Yoongi sunbae patted him on the back in mock comfort.  

 

“She’s not wrong you know” He said as he ‘patted’ Hoseok oppa. 

 

“Yoongi hyung, you are shorter than me” Hoseok oppa accused. Yoongi oppa slapped him on the back. The rest of us laughed at his pained expression. 

 

“Shut up and keep eating you brat” Yoongi sunbae said simply. Conversation resumed over food. They talked about a lot of stuff, mainly about music and dancing, and I nodded along my phone made a squawking noise. Ah, Tae. 

 

“Why is your ringtone like that?” Namjoon sunbae asked as I took my phone out to check the message. 

 

“My friend decided he should have the  _best_  ringtone” I said, rolling my eyes. Tae had sent a message asking if I was going to my afternoon lectures, and if I did do I want to have dinner with him afterwards. I quickly texted back a yes and stood up to help Jin oppa do the dishes. When I got into the kitchen however, Yoongi sunbae had somehow miraculously kicked Jin oppa out, saying he had done enough by cooking for us, and the two of us stood side by side, washing the dishes. 

 

It was awkward, to say the least. 

 

“So,” Yoongi sunbae started. (wow I could not get used to his good looks help) “Wanna explain about what happened this morning?” He asked casually as he dried a cup. I sighed, 

 

“Well,” I rinsed a plate and handed it to him. “You see, when I was 16, I had this asshole of a boyfriend. I dated him for like 2 weeks then decided he was a tool and to break up with him.” I handed him another plate and he looked very confused as to where this story was going. “So I saw him after school one day and I told him that I was breaking up with him. He didn’t really take it that well and tried to slap me.” I chuckled darkly at the memory. 

 

Yoongi sunbae looked shocked. “He  _slapped_  you?” I shook my head and handed him the last of the utensils.  

 

“You see, I saw his hand raise, and I braced myself, I had these million moves that I learnt in taekwondo running through my head but like everything _stopped_.” I turned to look at him. “His hand was literally frozen in  _mid air_. I could see like a leaf from a tree suspended like a metre from a ground as it was falling.” I took a deep breath. Why was I telling him this, I didn’t even know. “So I ran. I ran home and as I was running, everything started to move again.”  

 

“I sat home that day literally freezing and unfreezing time. I was so confused and scared and excited at the same time.” I sighed. “I couldn’t tell anyone though. I mean, how was everyone going to believe me when they were going to be frozen when I was using my powers?”  

 

“But me and Namjoon. We didn’t get frozen.” Yoongi sunbae said slowly. I nodded. 

 

“Yeah, so I think I know why, but it’s only a theory at the moment.” I said with a frown. “I’ll tell you when it’s more concrete than theory. I just need to get this book back in my room and I don’t think I will be going there anytime soon seeing as Taehyung wants to have dinner with me..” I said to myself.  

 

“Taehyung? As in Kim Taehyung?” Yoongi sunbae asked. “First year? Music performance majoring in Voice and Saxophone?”  

 

I nodded. “Yup, that’s the one. Do you know him?” Wow, just leave it to Tae to be friends with every person in this friggin university. 

 

“Yeah a bit. He's friends with that Jimin kid right? Jimin knows Hoseok so we met them a few times.” Yoongi sunbae said. (Nevermind, its Hoseok oppa who’s friends with everyone) “So, you said you have a theory---”  

 

“YO YOONGI HYUNG WE ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR OUR LECTURE” Namjoon sunbae came crashing in to the kitchen. Yoongi sunbae looked down at his watch and cursed. The two of them headed for the front door frantically and ran out, with Jin oppa following them, yelling, “I’LL DRIVE YOU GUYS!”  

 

In the living room, Hoseok oppa was on the floor on his phone.  “Oh I thought you went with the boys” He said, looking up from the cute puppy video he was watching. I shook my head. 

 

“Nah, my lecture isn’t until four.” I pulled my laptop out from my bag and opened the programme. “Oppa, listen to this. I think I finally finished it.” I pressed the button, and my composition piece started to play. It was a part of a project we needed to do for our course. We were to produce a  kpop song, lyrics and all, and film a music video to go with it as well. The problem was it needed a  _rap verse_. Hoseok oppa said he can help me with the dancing component of the song, Tae said he could do the vocals, but I still needed to find myself a rapper.  Hoseok oppa listened to the song quietly, concentrating very hard until the end. When the song finished, he released a breath. 

 

“Seriously Suhyun, you’re a music genius you know that right?” He said looking at me in awe. I blushed in embarrassment. 

 

“You’re just saying that because you want me to film you looking good” I said, poking my tongue out at him. He shook his head. 

 

“No wonder you got a scholarship for this course, jeesh. Also, if you are still looking for a rapper, Yoongi hyung and Namjoon both rap. And they are both  _very_  good. Maybe you could have them share the rap part!” He looked very excited. “Also, have you asked Jin hyung about doing a verse too? You know he has a great voice”  

 

I frowned then sighed. “Last time I checked, my brother refused to sing in front of anything that was filming him.” but thinking about it, having 2 vocals was not a bad idea. 

 

Hoseok oppa let out a laugh. “It’s like as if you’re actually forming a K-pop boy group! Jin hyung and Taehyung as vocals, Yoongi hyung and Namjoon as rappers and me dancing! Oh! You can ask Jimin if he wants to take part too. He’s really good at dancing and he can sing too I think.” His face turned more thoughtful. “ I mean, I can like choreograph a dance for the group, and it would really look cool if we could pull it off. You still have like 3 months left right? I can just teach them a few choreographed dance parts and the rest can be just dance breaks by me or Jimin.” 

 

I stared at Hoseok oppa in awe. “You are officially my favourite person on this planet. Don’t tell Jin oppa I said that though.” Hoseok oppa laughed and playfully slapped my arm.  

 

“So, send me the song and I can start working on some dance moves. I have to make up a choreographed dance for one of my assessments as well so it’s a win win situation.” We highfived and laughed. Maybe I wasn't going to fail this assignment after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my hardest to aim for a chapter every 3-4 days :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

From: Sunshine oppa

Yoongi hyung and Namjoon hyung said they'll rap for your song!!!!!

This is so exciting!!!

Make sure you ask Jimin too!!!!

I smiled at his message. Although I wondered if sunbaes accepted because of what happened this morning. I shrugged the thought off though. Jin oppa said they were all very close. Maybe they wanted to do something together.

 

For dinner, Taehyung wanted to go to a family buffet, and said he was inviting Jimin to join us as well. They were already waiting for me in front of the restaurant, but there were three of them, instead of two. 

 

“Hey Suhyun! How was the lecture?” Taehyung asked, giving me a hug. I made a face.  

 

“The professor was boring as always. Hi Jimin.” I waved to the blonde haired boy next to Taehyung. 

 

“Oh yeah, this is Jungkook. He’s also a vocal major. Jungkook, this is Suhyun, first year music producing. She’s also Jin hyung’s sister.” Taehyung explained. As we walked inside the restaurant, I started talking to Taehyung. 

 

“So, I met Yoongi and Namjoon sunbae today.” I said.

 

Taehyung nodded. “Oh yeah, I know them. Music producing majors right?”  

 

“Yep, Hoseok oppa suggested I put them in my song as rappers. “  

 

Taehyung nodded thoughtfully. “Not a bad idea actually. I haven’t heard them rap but.. Oh! Jungkook, you know Namjoon hyung and Yoongi hyung right? Have you heard them rap before?”  

 

That was when I got to look at Jungkook properly. Because I had been avoiding looking at him for the past 2 minutes or so, because he was absolutely _gorgeous_ , his jawline was to  _die_  for, and he looked like an angel that descended from heaven.   

 

“Well, Yeah I have.” He was saying. Even his voice was otherworldly. “RM hyung and Suga hyung both have different styles, but they are both very good. Suga hyung tends to rap faster than RM hyung though. I love both of their rapping very much.”  

 

“Suga? RM?” I asked. “Are they Yoongi and Namjoon sunbae’s stage names?” I asked. I wondered if Yoongi sunbae was Suga because his skin was white as sugar. 

 

Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, Yoongi hyung is very good at basketball and his position was Shooting Gaurd. So, Suga. And RM stands for Real Me. I think it’s a pretty cool name actually.” 

 

“Real Me... Wow that’s deep.” I said. Taehyung found us a table and sat down next to me, while Jungkook sat across and Jimin next to him. As soon as the waiter came and gave us water, Tae and Jimin were off, grabbing plates and looking for food.  

 

“I ship them.” I said fondly as I looked at the two boys walking around side by side, hunting for food. Jungkook looked over at me.  

 

“What, Taehyung and Jimin? You ship them?”  He asked, suprised. 

 

“Of course! Look at them, aren’t they cute?” Jimin was scooping up dumplings and putting them on Tae’s plate, while Tae was putting pasta on Jimin’s. “I don’t know if I should call them JiHyung or TaeMin though. Both of them sound like actual guy names actually.” I said, with a realisation. “Huh, maybe that should be names of their future kids.”  

 

Jungkook bent over in laughter. The family sitting at the table next to us looked over. I waved my hand in apology and nudged Jungkook and he quietened down. “Oh my god, you are actually crazy.” He said, in mock whisper.  

 

I felt defensive. “What, they are perfect for each other!”  

 

“Yeah, I know. But you’re the first person that has actually been vocal about it. We do live in Korea after all.” He said, still trying to catch his breath. I rolled my eyes. Korea was such a sheltered country.  

 

“Well, Korea just needs to get it’s act together and just accept the fact that there are other types of love too.” I huffed out, thinking back to Jin and his crush.  

 

Jungkook was not looking at me in awe. “What?” I asked. “Did I say something?” 

 

“No, but you are the first girl I have met that is not homophobic.” He said.  

 

“Jungkookie, I think you might want to go talk to more girls.”  I told him. He blushed. Wow he was so cute. “I’m sure there are girls aside from me that are not homophobic.” 

 

“Well, yeah. But talking to girls is scary.” Jungkook said, his cheeks still tinged red. Aww, He was adorable. Jimin and Taehyung came back to the table, both holding two plates full of food.  

 

“Your guys turn!” Taehyung cheered happily and I patted his head as I stood up to grab my own food. Jungkook did too and when we both came back with our portions of food, Taehyung had already finished one plate and was on to the next. 

 

“Wow Tae, how do you actually eat so much and still have abs?” I asked, as I sat down. Jimin nearly choked on the piece of kimbap he was eating. 

 

“How the heck do you know that he has abs?” He asked, incredulously. I rolled my eyes. Someone was jealous. 

 

“Because he never shuts up about them.” I said, and Taehyung smiled sheepishly. “He practically rubs it in my face every time we go to the gym.” I took a sip of the seafood chowder. “Oh yeah, Hoseok oppa told me to ask you if you wanted to be in my music video too Jimin. He said he could use a fellow dancer. Also something about solo dance breaks.” I said with a wink. 

 

Jimin looked at me reverently. “Hoseokie hyung really said that? Can I please? Will you let me? Pleeeeeease Suhyun! I promise I’ll be the most good looking guy in the video.” I laughed at his cute pleas.  

 

Taehyung interrupted. “WHAT?! I’m going to be the most good looking guy in her video. What are you even talking about?!” I rolled my eyes.  

 

“Leave Jimin alone. He has mochi cheeks. You don’t” Taehyung sulked while Jimin looked victorious. I smirked. “But you guys are both wrong. Jin oppa is going to be the most good looking guy in the video.” 

 

Jimin groaned. “Okay, you are as bad as your brother.” I waved my hand in dismissal. 

 

“No I’m not, Jin oppa is worse!” I argued. “At least I let him date. Jin oppa said that I’m not allowed to date anyone until I’m 24.” I made a face.  

 

"Why 24?" Jungkook asked.

 

"Because he thinks I'm too 'little' to date by scary boys." I said, rolling my eyes. Jimin and Taehyung laughed.

 

"Well, he isn't wrong about the little part" Jimin said cheekily. "How tall are you again? 160cm?" I smacked him on the head.

 

"Shut up. I'm 162cm tall and that's an average height for a Korean girl." I hugged out.

 

"Nah. you're still little." Taehyung said as he stood up to grab ore food. As I was about to retort, my phone buzzed from it's place on the table.

 

From: Min Yoongi Sunbae

You home yet?

When Jungkook caught a sight of who it was from he raised his eyebrows, suprised. "Why is Yoongi hyung messaging you?" He asked. "Yoongi hyung never messages anyone"

 

I shrugged. "He probably wants me to send him the song so he can start writing his verse."

 

"You finished the song?" Jimin asked, having dessert. Wow, mochi was eating mochi. Did that count as cannabalism?

 

"Yeah, yesterday. I'll make a groupchat and send it out." I said, nodding.

 

"What is this for again?" Jungkook asked, curious.

 

"It's for my project. I have to write a song and film a music video. Jimin and Hoseok oppa are doing the choreography, Yoongi Sunbae and Namjoon Sunbae are rapping and Tae and Jin oppa are singing." I replied.

 

"Jungkookie can sing too!" Taehyung was back with icecream in his hand. "Can we have him in it too?! He's good at dancing as well!!" Now he was bouncing on his seat in excitement. I pressed my hand on the top of his head so he stayed still.

 

"I don't mind, as long as he wants to." I shrugged looking at Jungkook. He looked thoughtful. 

 

"Can I decide after hearing the song? and the lyrics." He asked.

 

"Sure, give me your number and I'll add you to the chat." I handed Jungkook my phone. He typed his number in and handed it back to me. I opened the app and made a group chat.

_Suhyunie added Yoongi Sunbae, Sunshine oppa, World Wide Handsome, _

_Namjoon sunbae , Taetae is my baebae, Jimochi and  Jungkookie to the chat_

_Taetae is my baebae_ _set the group chat name as AVENGERS UNITE!!!!_

_Worldwide handsome changed the chat colours to: Pink_

**Suhyunie** : Attached file- MusicCompFinalDraft

 **Suhyunie** : Hope you guys like it!

I raised my eyebrows at Taehyung. "Avengers unite? Seriously?" I asked him. 

 

Taehyung smiled his boxy smile. "What! Ironman is so cool!!"

 

Jimin laughed and I sighed. We all split the bill and exited the restaurant. Taehyung and I went one way, while Jungkook and Jimin went the other.

 

"See you guys, I had fun. And nice meeting you Jungkook." I said, waving goodbye at them.

 

"See ya later Suhyun! Take care of Tae!!" Jimin said.

 

"Nice meeting you too Suhyun." Jungkook waved. Tae jumped up and down happily. 

 

"Bye Chimchim! See you tomorrow!"

 

Taehyung and I started to walk towards our room. Being roommates with him had it's perks, and because I had known him since we were very little, Jin trusted him enough to room with me. He was actually relieved that I was sharing the same dorm as him. Something about other boys being wolves or something.

 

"Paper scissors rock to see who showers first?" He asked when we stepped inside. 

 

"Sure." I agreed. This was how we normally settled everything. Paper scissors rock. Gosh, we were so childish.

 

"PAPER SCISSORS ROCK!" We both yelled. I had chosen my trustl old paper, and Taehyung had chosen rock.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He wailed, dramatically falling to the ground in a heap. 

 

"Mwahahahha" I laughed, feeling victorious. "I WIN!!!!" I grabbed my stuff and dashed to the shower. 

 

As soon as I came out of the shower, Tae rushed in, before the steam had chance to escape through the doorway. I unlocked my phone as I dried my hair with a towel. Jin oppa had messaged to see if I had made home safe, a few messages from some of my classmates. I opened the groupchat next

 

_AVENGERS UNITE!!!!_

 

 **World Wide Handsome:** Wow Suhyun!! The song is fantastic!! I'm so proud of you!!

 **World Wide Handsome:** Also did you guys get home safely?

 **TaeTae is my baebae:** We did hyung! She's in the shower now though. 

 **TaeTae is my baebae:** And WOW SUHYUNIE!! THIS SONG IS AMAZING!!! AHHH ㅇㅡㅇ

 **TaeTae is my baebae:** I CAN'T WAIT TO SING TO IT OMG

 **Jimochi:** OH WOW SUHYUN YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!!!

 **Jimochi:** THAT INSTRUMENTAL UAGDJFGKJAHGA

 **Jungkookie:** woah I was not expecting that

 **Namjoon sunbae:** I see how you could use two rappers. We can exchange verses. And awesome job Suhyun, this is really a fantastic song.

 **Sunshine oppa** : TOLD YOU GUYS IT WAS AMAZING!! 

 **World Wide Handsome:** I still can't believe she played it to you first

 **Sunshine oppa:** It's because I'm her favourite oppa, she said so.

 **World Wide Handsome:** No you're not, I am.

 **TaeTae is my baebae:** No, I am

 **Jimochi:** You're not even her oppa Tae. Isn't she like a day older than you or something?

 **TaeTae is my baebae:** No she is 3 hours older than me!!!! 

 **Jimochi:** Yeah, but you were born past midnight, so that's next day

 **TaeTae is my baebae:**.....

 **Namjoon sunbae:** I mean, Jimin is not wrong Taehyung.

 **TaeTae is my baebae:** :'(

 **Yoongi sunbae:** Not bad Suhyun. When Hoseok said good, I didn't think you would be this good.

 **World Wide Handsome:** Wow, rude.

 **Sunshine oppa:** At least Yoongi hyung replied

 **Suhyunie:** Thanks everyone for the compliments!!

 **Suhyunie:** Taehyung is in the shower now so he'll be gone for a while :)

 **Suhyunie:** We'll probably have a meeting next week at Jin oppa's place :P

 **World Wide Handsome:** Thanks sis, appreciate it

 **Namjoon sunbae:** Hyung, you like to show off your cooking. Don't complain :p

 **World Wide Handsome:** Shut up or I won't give you food

 **Namjoon sunbae:** Yes eomma

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Namjoon had to beg for food the next time he was over at Jin's place)


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung was still in the shower, when I pulled out the box from the corner of my wardrobe. I opened it, and sifted through the photos and the letters and the cards until I found what I was looking for. My dad's diary. If my memory was correct, the piece of information that I was looking for was in here.

 

**1983 May 23rd**

Today, I met Fate. 

My theory was right. There were 8 of us in this world, each one with different powers.

Pyrokinesis, metrokinesis, teleportation, invisibility, healing, metamorphosis, telekinesis and lastly, chronokinesis.

and when we died, Fate chose the worthy successor to hold the power.

And if any of us were to cross paths, we would know.

Fate had said that it would be harder for us to use powers on each other.

Fate was not how I envisioned it to be.

 

I closed the diary with a sigh. I had found out all I needed to know and I knew that if I kept on reading, I would probably end up in tears in the next 15 minutes. I gently ran my hand over the cover of the leather book. I wondered if he knew that I would be the one to inherit his power when he passed away, 3 years ago. 

He was a great dad. Although he was a single parent for Seokjung, Jin and I, he tried his best to make sure we felt no empty space, and he was the best dad I could ever ask for. He had cancer. Although he would stop time, he couldn't stop the disease from spreading through his body. Seokjung was 20, Jin was 18, and I had been 15.

His business (a chain of restaurants) was inherited to Seokjung, who was studying business studies at the time, and now he successfully manages the company as the CEO. The already well known restaurants only gained more fame over time and now, they are one of the 'must try' restaurants in Korea (Matjip). Jin and I were and still are,  
very proud of him. Although he is busy as the CEO, making business deals overseas as well as in Korea, he makes sure that he is always there for us, comes to all the damily gatherings and anniversary, as well as paying for our fees and giving us allowances. (As well as giving us part time work in one of the reatautants close to the university, love you Seokjung oppa)

Jin's love of cooking definitely came from our dad. Jin enjoys cooking, as well as seeing people smile because of his cooking. He is exceling in his degree in culinary studies and I would not be suprised if he became a world famous chef or a baker.

As for our mum, I have no idea who she is. I only know that she passed away when I was only a few weeks old, and dad has sometimes pulled out photos of a pretty woman holding a infant saying that it's me that she's holding. Seokjin also doesn't remember that much of our mum, and Seokjung says he only has snippets of memories that he could remember from when he was very little. As bad as it sounds I don't miss her. I guess it's hard missing someone that you never actually met properly before, but I am still grateful and thankful for her, and I sometimes wonder if we would have been great friends if she was alive.

"Yo Suhyun! Can Jimin come over for a sleepover tomorrow?" Tae yelled from the livingroom, shaking me out of my thoughts. He must have finished taking his shower. I quickly wiped away the tears that I didn't even know were there and yelled back, hoping my voice didn't sound too thick.

"Sure! Just Jimin?" Taehyung poked his head around the corner into my room.

"Why, are you hoping for a certain roommate of Jimin to come to?" He said, waggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous way.

I threw a cushion at his face, blushing. "Shut up Kim Tae Hyung" I mumbled. He just grinned his boxy grin and poked his tongue out, running away before I could hit him again.

"Goodnight Suhyun-ah! Dream of me!" He yelled from his room.

"No thanks, I don't want a nightmare" I shouted back as I packed away the box back into my closet. I stood up from the floor and stretched, hearing a few bones crack. Muttering a curse under my breath, I sat on my desk, switching my laptop on.

After I had finished organising my notes from the lectures, humming along to Big Bang, it was already past midnight. Thank God it wa Saturday tomorrow, or today I guess.

My phone was flashing, and unlocked it, seeing a few (aka like 148) messages on the group chat, and one from Yoongi sunbae.

 **Suhyunie:** Are you and Namjoon sunbae free tommorrow? We can talk over coffee

He messaged immediately back.

 **Yoongi Sunbae:** Sure, how about around 11?

 

 **Suhyunie:** Okay cool. Could you tell Namjoon sunbae? Also do you know any good cafes?

 

 **Yoongi Sunbae:** There is one next to the university library. It's called Magic Shop.

 **Yoongi Sunbae:** sure I'll tell Joon.

 

 **Suhyunie:** Okay, see you then. Why are you up so late anyways?

 

 **Yoongi Sunbae:** Working on some stuff, also 12 doesn't count as 'late'

 **Suhyunie:** True

He was right. 12 wasn't that late and I wasn't tired too. After aimlessly organising my desk again and again for the next 30 minutes, I finally settled in front of my keyboard. With noise cancelling headphones snuggly over my ears (a gift from Seokjung for getting into the course with a scholarship) and notes and melodies floating around me, it was easy to pass time.

~~~~~~  
I really had to stop falling asleep during the night on top of my desk. My bed probably felt neglected by now, considering the number of times I actually used it.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, yawning as I reached over for my phone. 10:38. Crap.

After taking the fastest shower humanly possible, I shrugged on a t shirt and a skirt, grabbed my phone, putting my hair up in a ponytail as I struggled to put my shoes on.

"Suhyun where are you going!?" Tae asked, putting his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"I'm having coffee with people" I said as I finally put my left shoe on, working on the right.

"But its Saturday! And it's 11am!" He said, shocked.

"Yeah go back to sleep Tae" I said laughing at his hurt expression. "Isn't Jimin coming soon anyways?"

"Nah" Taehyung said with a yawn. "Him and Jungkook is coming around 2"

I glared at him "You had to invite Jungkook too, didn't you"

"Of course" Taehyung said innocently "He would have felt sad if we ditched him and left him alone in the dorm room by himself" I rolled my eyes at his excuse and waved bye as I slipped out the door.

Living in the university dorm had its perks.

One, it was literally on university grounds so our lecture halls were just a few minutes away.  
  
Two, this meant that the music studios were also close by

And three, the library was only 5 minutes away, which meant I could make it to the cafe in time

When I entered, my phone reading 10:59 on its screen, Namjoon sunbae was already there in one of the corner tables by the window with comfortable benches with cushions, his glasses on, hair swept up and writing something down on a sheet of 5 lined paper.

He looked like he was doing a photoshoot, and in the table next to him sat a group of girls sneaking glances at his concentrated form. He had creases between his eyes and his pencil was now tapping one of his arms in a steady rhythm. He was wearing a navy button downed shirt with the sleeves rolled up, collar crisp and straight, with a couple of top buttons undone.

A hand tapped me on the shoulder as I was debating on how to join him without having the girls trying to murder me. I turned around and there stood Yoongi sunbae with his mint coloured hair, wearing a cap and a T shirt with a pair of ripped jeans.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi" He looked at me weirdly. "Well, are we going to go join him?"

I gestured helplessly at the girls that were now checking out Namjoon sunbae shamelessly. Yoongi sunbae nodded in understanding and he lead the way, slipping into a seat diagonal from Namjoon sunbae. I followed him close behind, sitting next to him by the window. Namjoon sunbae looked up from his work. He was writing down lyrics by the looks of it. He smiled as he saw us and greetings were exchanged.

"Do you want something to drink Suhyun? I really need a espresso" Yoongi sunbae said, groaning tiredly. He had dark circles under his ŕeyes and looked very worn out.

Namjoon sunbae chuckled. "Did you pull an all nighter again hyung? Seriously, sleep is actually needed for bodily function again"

Yoongi swatted his arm. "Ya, You can't say much. You don't sleep when you get into a song"

I laughed. "Perks of being a music producing major, right?' The boys also chuckled, and Yoongi stood up to grab his coffee. "Could I get a mocha please? I'll pay you back"

Yoongi sunbae waved his hand in dismissal.k "Nah, algood, it's on me today. You can buy me coffee next time" as he walked towards the counter, I turned back to Namjoon sunbae who was back to frowning down at his piece of music.

It was a melody written on the staff (5 lines used in music) with lyrics written underneath it.

"Is something wrong?" Yoongi sunbae asked as he slid back into the seat with a buzzer in his hand.

Namjoon sunbae sighed. "The lyrics are good, but there is something missing? Wrong? With the melody. I don't know what it is though" He turned the paper around so it was facing Yoongi sunbae and me. The melody was fresh, new. The lyrics were about the forgotten memories of childhood. How time flew by faster now that he was older. How he missed is younger days. 

Yoongi sunbae frowned. "It sounds okay to me, what do you think Suhyun?"

"It's amazing! Woah.. how do you even think of using words like that? I breathed out. Namjoon sunbae blushed but smiled happily.

"I'm a rapper remember?" He said with a wink.

Yoongi subae grumbled. "And he also has a IQ of 148 and takes philosophy papers." The buzzer vibrated loudly on the table and Yoongi sunbae stood up, bringing back a tray with two coffees a few minutes later.

"Thank you so much" I said as I took a sip. It was divine. There was enough chocolate for the sweetness to cut through the bitterness, but not too much that it was overpowering the taste of the coffee.

"So," Namjoon sunbae said, taking a sip of his own coffee. "Do you want to tell us why you wanted to see us?"

 

 

 


End file.
